nightmares_of_the_pastfandomcom-20200213-history
Cale (AU)
This page is dedicated specifically to list all of the different Alternate Universe counterparts of Cale Santiago. Alternate Universes The counterparts are located under the Alternate Universe to which the counterpart can be found. The different Alternative Universes will be listed in alphabetical order. A-B * Band Universe - Cale Santiago, is the lead guitarist and keyboardist of indie rock band Dark Alleys and Seasonal Creatures. * Benders Universe - Cale, a Earthbender with a Earth Kingdom father and Fire Nation mother. C-D * Circus Universe - Cale, is one part of the Flaming Juggling Brothers’ duo at Le Cirque de la Nuit (The Night Circus) along with his brother Ferenc. * Daemons Universe - Cale Santiago, his daemon, Karenia, settled as a european hare. * Devil and Angel Universe - Cale, a human that has heaven and hell fighting for his soul. * Doggie Universe - Cale Santiago, (biologically ), rebel son of the Roderick Alpha. E-F * Fairy Tales Universe - Cail, the Wolf, a remake of the Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf story. * Fantasy Universe – Cale, prince of Kartika, a prince fighting for his rightful place beside his brother as Prince of Kartika. G-H * Gladiator Universe - Caelius, is a Hispanic gladiator from Lusitania. He were sold to the house of Nicolus Lucius along with his older brother ''Ferrán'' and is nicknamed "The Pup" among the public. * Hero Universe - Cale Santiago, aka Darkwolf, 20 years old and a member of Team Justice. * Hogwarts Universe - Cale Santiago, a 5th year Hufflepuff student, who is a prefect and the family's black sheep, coming form a pure-blood family that all of the kids has been sorted into Slytherin earlier, but himself were sorted into Hufflepuff. * Hunger Games Universe - Cale Santiago, is a timid tribute from District 10 with a high reputation to his name; his older brother Ferenc a victor of the 69th Hunger Games, earning himself the nickname "Feral" for his wild and savage behavior in the process. I-J * Immortals Universe - Cale Santiago, a Technical Supporter for the Assassins, and younger brother of Assassin Ferenc "Feral" Santiago. K-L * Kitty Epidemic Universe - Cale, a werewolf sold to the vampire Niccolo de Luca to work as a guard dog. * Legendary Figures Universe - Day, the personification of day and brother of Night. M-N * Medieval Universe - Caelian, also called "Cael", is Ferenc's younger brothe and a great warrior of the Déoran. He's the personal guard of Chief Derian, along with his brother, and are one of his most trusted advisors. O-P * Pirates Universe – Cale Santiago, 22 year old Quartermaster on "The Damnation of the Wolf", and younger brother of Captain Feral. * Prison Universe - Cale Santiago, a prison inmate. Q-R S-T * S.T.A.R. Universe - Sergeant Cale Santiago, also called "Wolf", is the team's Communications officer and Strategic Commander. * Shapeshifter Kids Universe – Cale Santiago, a 15 year old American , born in New York City to a wealthy family but got transferred to the shifter school in London as it is the best one. His shift is a Bernese mountain dog. * Space Universe - Caelian "Cale" Santi, a Therian from the Ice Planet Abhaile. He's the Technician as well as security officer. U-W * Wolf's Rain Universe - Cailean, the pack's little runt together with his best friend Takoda. He's the younger brother of Feral. X-Z * Zombie Apocalypse Universe - Cale, a survivor of the apocalypse moving across the country with his older brother Ferenc. Category:Nightmares of the Past Wiki Category:Alternate Universe